guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Isk8/Archive1
Oh that's nice. I really should get around to making one of those, but all that wiki-code is making my brain hurt :) Anyways, thanks for the link --Copper Elf 12:48, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Hai and welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page. If I can't help ya, I'll point ya to someone who can. The Paintballer (T/ ) 01:29, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Physical Dmg Bows = Arrows... :P -- -- (s)talkpage 22:30, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Cheers -- -- (s)talkpage 22:32, 5 November 2007 (UTC) RC Haha, shift-alt-r ftw :D -- -- (s)talkpage 23:00, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Ftl, doesn't work on my computer-- (Talk) ( ) 23:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Firefox FTW :D Isk8 23:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::Zomg, I'm on a cool-person list! /dies --Shadowcrest 23:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Thought it worth mentioning :D Brings some livelihood to my page Isk8 23:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Btw are you on internet explorer MP? For me RC is alt-r-enter --Shadowcrest 23:25, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm using firefox. IE don't work on my pc ~_~ Isk8 23:27, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::yea, but alt r enter changes my internet explorer page to full-screen-- (Talk) ( ) 23:27, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::forreal? alt-r-enter just does RC on my IE. sucks for you :P --Shadowcrest 23:29, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Strange... Alt + R + Enter does... Absolutely nothing in Firefox... Ctrl + R + Enter reloads the page lol Isk8 23:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nice userbox. Cress Arvein 23:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Yay! I'm on Isk8's cool list! =D ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) : :D How does it feel, being on the kewl list of a person who really doesn't matter much? lol Sk8 20:53, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Goodie! =D now im on 2 peoples cool lists! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:55, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Woot, I'm on 3 lists :D -- -- (s)talkpage 21:11, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::lol, vipermagi, ur a cool peoples, a kool pplz, and a kewl people on the wiki!-- (Talk) ( ) 11:57, 7 November 2007 (UTC) WHAT?! I AINT TEH COOL PEOPLES ON? 19:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Gotta appease the masses I suppose... Sk8 03:47, 8 November 2007 (UTC) so.. you skate? 13:17, 18 November 2007 (UTC) : I used to when I was in high school. I still do a little, but not as extreme about it as I used to be. After twisting my knee twice, I kinda fell out of it. (aggressive inline btw, not board) Isk8 15:29, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Interrupt Prevention... "While doing a UW run yesterday, I noticed something odd that I never thought of before. While having Mantra of Resolve active, I was hit by Skull Crack from one of the Grasping Darknesses. I didn't get my skill interrupted, but I was still left with the dazed condition. Is this correct? Or am I loosing what little sanity I still have left. (a few seconds later I was killed due to dazed screwing over all my spells ~_~) Isk8 16:32, 5 November 2007 (UTC)" :That happens with any skill that would caused an effect if the person is interupted. The effect of "if" you were interupted still goes, even if another one of your skills prevented the actual "interuption". For example, if you had Mantra of Resolve up and a warrior used Savage Slash while you casted Empathy on him, you would still take the plus damage, but the interupt is prevented through the use of one of your skills. --Lann 07:08, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Sig Icon Is too big. add "|19px" behind ".png" in your sig to correct it :) (without quotemarks, ofc) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Pwned, that's -1 point for not signing when you told me about GW:SIGN and another for your sig. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 15:07, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::*Throws trout at RT* Blah... I knew about it but didn't feel like having to edit the image to take off the lousy 1 pixel. Thanks for showing me an easier way w/o having to redownload it, edit it, and re-upload it. Isk8 13:05, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Does it work now? Uh... its extremly ugly now... anyway of fixing that?? Isk8 13:06, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm, lemme try something... --- -- (s)talkpage 13:09, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Tyvm... I completely suck at image work ... hench why I didn't want to mess with it in the first place. Isk8 13:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::: How is this? Isk8 13:13, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That looks good too (tbh, better than mine :P I'll slap delete on it) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:15, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Once I realized that your |19px command resized the width to 19 instead of the height, it was fairly easy to just try changing it to 24 from 25, knocking down the height pixel by 1. Thanks for the help though. *continues to beat RT with a trout* Isk8 13:17, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol, I phail at wikicode :P --- -- (s)talkpage 13:19, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And I phail at image work. We should combine forces... Muhahahahah4 Isk8 13:20, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Phail + Phail = Win? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 13:22, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::2 wrongs don't make a right, but 3 rights make a left :P Isk8 13:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::You're right! And I'm neither right- nor left , I'm not handy at all! --- -- (s)talkpage 13:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) 1 more template 4 u User:Shadowcrest/templates/nerf. Its so unused, I feel so worthless! /slitwrist (i'm jk, btw :P ) --Shadowcrest 00:24, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol :P Added Isk8 00:25, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Bad news.. Your sig icon is 1 pixel too tall :( Please fix. sorry! --Shadowcrest 14:43, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Wait, I think. Hold on a sec. --Shadowcrest 14:44, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::I have officially reached phail2 today! Its fine, no worries. --Shadowcrest 14:46, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::ROFLMFAO ... You see it now :P Isk8 14:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No, I just fail at images. See, if you had put , I would have immediately known there was nothing wrong. --Shadowcrest 14:56, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Just look up at the conversation with Viper, he helped me to "correct" my problem a couple weeks ago. Though, at first the icon was super small and ugly due to the 19px. It formats the image without needing both fields, which saves on code in my sig, which is good :P Isk8 14:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You could just upload it at the right size and save even more code >.< --Shadowcrest 15:12, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: *Points up* I phail at image work Isk8 15:13, 24 December 2007 (UTC) RT | Talk 15:14, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Wait.. wha? I am overpowered because I phail ? Isk8 15:15, 24 December 2007 (UTC) use this if anything :P Isk8 15:17, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Naw. You need to suck at img work EVEN HARDER :D --- -- (s)talkpage 19:16, 25 December 2007 (UTC) You need a new userbox Marco whispers me in game, I ask who it is, he says your stalker, and then I realize who it is and ask why he's whispering me, and he says "because I'm stalking you." xD --Shadowcrest 05:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :ROFLMFAO Isk8 13:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::You might wanna flip the names in that userbox ;) --Shadowcrest 17:52, 30 December 2007 (UTC) GW:QDV <-- Policy now Dont post on vandal's userpages. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :My apologies... hadn't realized this had became official policy yet. If its any consolation, I followed GW:NPA by being polite :P Isk8 19:10, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Became one yesterday =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Figures, missed out on that when I was asleep probably lol. I will definitely keep that in mind for future reference. Thank you for pointing it out to me. Isk8 19:13, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Sig Your sig icon is now humongous on every talk page you've signed with it :P --Shadowcrest 02:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :It indeed is, lulz --- -- (s)talkpage 02:04, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::EEEK!!! ... I was trying to upload over the image with this new gold one I have been using... and the upload wouldn't take no matter what. Something must have gotten screwed up. I have put a request for deletion on that image page. Isk8 02:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Is it fixed now? Isk8 02:31, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Make sure you refresh your browser cache, you might see it incorrectly. --Shadowcrest 02:32, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::It's because the width was set to 24, while it's only 12 wide. So it's blown up a bit (twofold) --- -- (s)talkpage 02:32, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dunno.. I just reverted the image to a previous version. I just want the old image deleted, so that I can re-upload this new icon with the same name. Isk8 02:33, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::That shouldn't be necessary, just upload a new version of that file and hit refresh. 02:34, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hadn't reverted it :P It was good just a minute ago --- -- (s)talkpage 02:35, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::BLAHHHHH!!!!! HELPZZZ MEEZZZ!!!! Ok .. figured out the purge cache thing (ctrl + f5) I see it now... now the question is... how do I fix my previous versions ?!?! Isk8 02:36, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Just revert it to a gold one like you wanted (they should be back to normal now that cache is purged). And put it into your signature instead of using Tinarto's version (like you are now). Also redirect it to your userpage --Gimmethegepgun 02:38, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Did all that.. my question is... How do I fix all my previous sigs, where I had the |19 in there... i really dont want to manually try to find every single one. Isk8 02:39, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Uhh... --Gimmethegepgun 02:40, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Don't :D Who cares :P --- -- (s)talkpage 02:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Uhhh... look up to see why --Gimmethegepgun 02:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Err, bad example now. Here's what it looks like: . Or, the 24 version: --Gimmethegepgun 02:44, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Edit conflict flt Im working on it... It looks like Ill have to manually go through ALL of my posts that used the |24px in the sig and delete that. I'm in for a long night. Isk8 02:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) PHEW!!! I think I got them all guys :D... Thanks for bringing it up to my attention. I appreciate it. And sorry for flooding RC with my ton of edits. At least I hit minor edit on most of them Isk8 03:10, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Go go perma minor edit :D --- -- (s)talkpage 03:11, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::ROFL... At least that siggy has only been in effect since the 13th of Dec. So it wasnt as bad as I thought it was gunna be. Isk8 03:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Meh, I've flooded it FAR worse. And I never took the time to hit the Minor Edit button (never!) when I was doing it, cause I had so much to do. Thankfully for me (and the rest of wiki) I found the perma-Minor Edit button --Gimmethegepgun 03:12, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::where is this perma minor edit button we speak of? I hit that damn checkbox every time -_- Isk8 03:13, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Preferences -> Editing tab -> Mark all edits minor by default (4th from bottom) --Gimmethegepgun 03:15, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::SAWEEET !! Very nice indeed... could have shaved maybe 15 seconds off my editing spree if I had that before :P Isk8 03:17, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Mine's glued down too. All the srs wiki editors do it. 03:18, 3 January 2008 (UTC) I have this userbox for a reason :P Isk8 03:20, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, you certainly don't need THAT any more! :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:21, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Heh I guess not... Now I need to make a userbox about the perma minor edit :D... But that can wait til tomorrow. Im gunna go play Guitar Hero for the last 20 minutes I have before work. Signing out .. l8erz Isk8 03:26, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It's like PvP: You don't use major or Superior edits. Minors ftw! --- -- (s)talkpage 03:26, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Unless you have just 55 edits, then you're allowed to use numerous Superior edits --Gimmethegepgun 03:27, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Or 330, in some rare cases. --- -- (s)talkpage 03:28, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Hehe Told ya I'd make a new one in the morning. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 14:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Here Here ya go, try this on top of your page instead! Read directions on there. Feel free to add anything if you want --Gimmethegepgun 04:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Hah... thats pretty kewl. When did ya come up with that? Isk8 13:19, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Right after you changed the message on top of your page :P (not a coincidence) --Gimmethegepgun 19:48, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm... I am an inspiration.! Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 23:46, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Except theres writing like that on my userpage :P I'm teh inspiration --Shadowcrest 00:08, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::LIES !!! ... I only stole your color scheme for inspiration.!:P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 00:09, 4 January 2008 (UTC) IRC Could you log off IRC please? I need to register the channel. RT | Talk 15:11, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :My bad.. been playin guitar hero Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 16:47, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Reged RT | Talk 16:51, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::My boss just kicked my butt in Guitar Hero -_-; I phail lol... no seriously I'm alot better ... he is just alot betterer Rofl. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 17:10, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Good Night To You Too -- 20:35, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :LOL... and it was a good afternoon/evening too O_o ... working nights is probably the oddest thing in the world, I swear. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 14:07, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Removal of my farming edit You told me I needed to be more accurate with my statements. I thought it went without stating that a hard mode handbook will *always* have 6 quests in it when you get it, the 6 non-repeatable primaries. I posted a long description of my methods on the farming talk page, and never got any feedback after several weeks so I thought I'd "be bold" and add in my info. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Merick ( ) }. :There are 5 quests given by default when you pick up a heroes handbook. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 02:30, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Hai Get well soon ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 13:56, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Heh I'm trying. Didn't help that I got called in on my day off, and I don't have another day off 'til Thursday. -_-; Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 13:57, 2 February 2008 (UTC) btw I just thought I'd apologize for not inviting you to Mafia. (I would have remembered eventually, but.. meh.) I wrote down a bunch of people I could think of that would probably like to play, and used the old mafia players, and I thought I had written you down. I remembered at about 11:00 last night, but by then I was already in bed. Sorry, and glad to have you. --Shadowcrest 20:23, 13 February 2008 (UTC) LMFAO Luckily for you --> Np man don't worry about it. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) game update's page Yeah my influence is spreading. You missed the one at the bottom of the page though :P Yeap.. sorry, my fault.. learning every day.. (but good thing that I didn't messed up the update page isn't it? ;) — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 20:45, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes very good thing. You are 1 step ahead of me... first time I edited the update page... it wasn't pretty :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 22:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :: I'm here for a while, but not really an active user so.. still doing some mistakes.. but.. we are better every day.. :p — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 16:41, 14 February 2008 (UTC) BLADE RADIO Blade ftw, the rest just can't cut it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Cilero ( ) }. : :D Ya like that userbox? I can give ya the code for it, if you didn't already. Sign your comments :[ Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 22:31, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry for one to not sign, and 2, why am I not cool enough on wiki? I think me and you are the only blade folks... btw wats your ts name? Cilero 03:38, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Ts nick is Aggro. Same as on the forums. I'll add ya to the kewl pplz list :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:09, 15 February 2008 (UTC) hold on Those skill icons might not be screenshots, they might be from the fansite kit form guildwars.com . Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:21, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :They just appear to be the icons re-uploaded for personal use. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 00:21, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::Either way, it's fair use and I don't think anet's going to complain. 00:22, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not tagging the ones that are obviously NOT Gw skills, nor the ones that have added material. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 00:22, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Shooting Just found out that my cousin's college had a shooting. Dekalb, IL. Anyone turns on the news you can see it. I don't know all the details, but my GF is talking to her now about it. Scary shit. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:10, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Happened at NIU... Some looser who wasn't even a student there... graduate from years before that lived in Florida... I guess his GF broke up with him... so what does he do? Shoots 21 ppl, kills 6 of them, then kills himself. Its just unbelievable. Cnn.comAggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:26, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia! V4.. It hasn't started yet, but if everyone signs up early we can start earlier rather than later, as well as give people more notice. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:16, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah I saw it in RC... im just puttin around the site right now.. I'll get around to it Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:17, 15 February 2008 (UTC) IMMA BORED Wanna go do some random crap? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:57, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Meh not really. I don't feel like Gw right now. Watching the news on my cousins college shooting right now. Just slept the past 24 hours too... Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:58, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::=/... -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:00, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm bored too, but just don't feel like doing anything for some reason. I dunno why. I feel like a vegetable. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 16:09, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Isk8???? What make you choose that name? Eve online's currency (Inter Stella Credits)? Sounded cool? Or is RT nosy RT 16:53, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Isk8 = I skate --Shadowcrest 16:55, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::And we always call him Isk. Wich would then be: I sk. Wich sounds like: I suck. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:56, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah shadow got it. I typically go by the handle Aggro online, as I used to aggressive inline skate when I was in high school. After getting my Aggro acct banned on Gwonline for something very stupid, I started using Isk8 as my login on the Gw fansites... (guru, gwo, here, ect) >_> Thanks for that Viper ... Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 16:58, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok RT 16:58, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::And I never even knew eve's currency was the ISK LOL ... thats kinda hilarious. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 17:01, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, you should try EvE out, you can get a free trial for 14 days, and it's only a 700MB download RT 10:42, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia v3 The game has started! --Shadowcrest 19:52, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Blah, way ahead of you --'Aggro' [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:52, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Userboxes If you put them in in the format : your userbox space ends up a lot more easy to edit/navigate. It also spaces them out a bit easier and eliminates the need for the clear template in between rows. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:58, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... I'm doing a huge overhaul on my userboxes right now, so that may come in handy. Do I put them in that format 3 at a time, so that they properly enter after 3 boxes (as the clear tag does) or do I list all userboxes in that format without breaking? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 02:01, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::You can put any number in, but more than 4 breaks the page. You do have to do each row in its own set of brackets, though. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:04, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::MMmkay, I think I follow ya. Basically, that replaces the need for a clear tag, and makes it easier to distinguish between where 1 userbox ends, and the next one starts. Right? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 02:05, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Right. It just creates a row for you and eliminates the need for extra formatting. Actually, I suppose it IS extra formatting, but yes, it makes it clearer where each userbox starts and ends. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:08, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Hehe... I'll give that a shot, after I do all my text formating :D. Making it all pretty with comic sans font :P, plus little modifications here and there. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 02:10, 22 February 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) WOO HOO !!! I think I saved 7 characters by converting my userbox section :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 02:58, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :O_o I didn't realize you could use |- for new rows! And it looks nicer and is easier to navigate no matter how many characters you saved. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::I took a look at Rt's userbox collection, he has something similar. Thats how I knew I could use that. :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 03:01, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :::@Entera, how do you do new rows on templates? I can't think of another way RT 21:24, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Iz u Boared? Or iz u feelin important? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:14, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Just bored. Not tired yet, and don' feel like GW, so I figured I'd give this side project a go :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 17:14, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::haha, I see. Nice to see a second Giga ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:15, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, Giga, Cress, and I were on a roll one day doing this crap lol Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 17:16, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::If you're bored, some other stuff needs attention more than the tagging images with copyright info... User:JediRogue/Community_Projects—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:52, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::::LMFAO... I'm being recruited now. I'll take a look at it in a sec. I am so close to finally finishing all the A's, that I can't stop now :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 18:53, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::::OK .. I give up on that for now :P ... there's an hour and a half of my life I will never get back lol. And I'm STILL NOT TIRED !?!? So I'll take a looky at that list. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 18:59, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty sure it is still a stub with or without the items dropped category (as per S&F). Cress Arvein(Talk) 19:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::If the article has existed for over a year, with no items dropped added, does it really need to stay a stub? Not all monster articles list items dropped. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:19, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If they don't have items dropped, they should remain a stub. The obvious solution is to farm the boss yourself. Cress Arvein(Talk) 19:24, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll go out and kill each and every boss on the stub list a few times, just to make sure that the data that hasn't been updated in over a year is still accurate. /sarcasm. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:25, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If it drops nothing, there should be a drops: none message. If it drops something that isn't listed, it should still be a stub. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:27, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Fuck it, I'm going to bed... Remind me not to help out anymore >_< Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:28, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nevermind, I was wrong. The boss should be unstubbed, it's just the section needs a stub note. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:32, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Either way, I give up and am going to bed... night all. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 19:33, 23 February 2008 (UTC) screenshot only add 'em to actual screenshots =/.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:32, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :No shiz, I reverted it ... got trigger happy after 500+ armor screenies O_o Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 18:33, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Archive? Just me, but I would archive this- it's getting quite lengthy. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 20:24, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Meh... Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:23, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Over 32KB, archive RT 15:29, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ummm... 18.54 KB (18,989 bytes) Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:30, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::(38,513 bytes) press history? RT 15:36, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Then why does my page info tell me the page is less than 19kb? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 15:40, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :IDK, edit this page, it says more than 32kb, in the history it says more than 32kb, Page info may not show cached stuff, unsure RT 15:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC)